The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Regal Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium×domesticum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Oglger11010’.
The new Regal Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lompoc, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching and early-flowering Regal Geranium cultivars with attractive and unique flower coloration.
The new Regal Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in June, 2000 in Lompoc, Calif. of the Pelargonium×domesticum cultivar Prince, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,090, as the female, or seed, parent with the Pelargonium×domesticum cultivar Partisan, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Oglger11010 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Lompoc, Calif. in February, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Regal Geranium by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Connellsville, Pa. since February, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Regal Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.